Armor Love
by 5Obsessionofdragons
Summary: Astrid tiene una pesadilla tan real, que tiene miedo a que esta se cumpla, pero estando con Hipo, nada ocurrirá. Drago vuelve a aparecer en sus vidas, volviendo con malas intenciones y con más de un secreto que ocultar. ¿Se hará este sueño realidad? Averígualo :) (Mi primer fanfic)
1. Chapter 1 - Nightmares

**¡Hola! Bueno por fin mi primer fic :D espero que os guste ya que es mi primera historia, dejad vuestros reviews y comentarios, para ver que tal os parece**

"**Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Dreamworks Animation y a Cressida Cowell"**

_NIGHTMARES_

**P.O.V Astrid**

¿Dónde estoy?¿Quién eres? -Repetí una y otra vez esas mismas preguntas, pero el misterioso hombre no contestaba con palabra alguna.

Me encontraba en un prado, donde solo había árboles secos y marchitos, la tierra se presenciaba mirara a donde mirara, y la hierba ya seca, hacía que el prado tuviera un color triste, apagado y oscuro. No se escuchaba, ni se veían pájaros. El cielo tenía un color grisáceo y oscuro, ya que no dejaba traspasar entre las nubes algún u otro rayo de sol. Estaba atada contra uno de los árboles secos, recostada al pie del árbol y junto a un extraño hombre, que no me dirigís palabra alguna. Hasta que vi que aquel hombre se me acercaba, sacando un cuchillo. Cuando lo vi, lo único que podía hacer era forcejear para intentar desatarme y escapar de allí.

- No tienes escapatoria, nadie vendrá a por ti -¡por fin habló! no dejaría que me hiciera nada, ni mucho menos, sabía que alguien vendría a por mi.

- Ni siquiera Hipo, ya que él está muerto -dijo con una sonrisa malévola y pícara- No, no podía ser verdad, Hipo no... él ¡NO!

**P.O.V Normal**

- Astrid, Astrid... Por favor, ¡despierta! -decía Hipo con un tono de preocupación-.

Se encontraban en la cala, escapándose de sus obligaciones, una que otra vez, para olvidarse de todo un poco y pasar un rato juntos. Ya que la cosa era distinta... Hipo había sido nombrado jefe de Isla Mema, hace cinco meses, tenía muchas responsabilidades y tareas en las que ayudar a los habitantes de la aldea. Por esa razón apenas podía pasar rato con Astrid o pasar un rato con su madre, ya que era nueva en esto de vivir en la nueva Isla Mema, y también de ir a volar y explorar nuevas tierras con Desdentao. Pero bueno era jefe, es normal que estuviera siempre ocupado, tenía que hacer sus obligaciones.

Hipo estaba recostado en un tronco, mientras que Astrid estaba sentada junto a él, entre sus piernas, Hipo la rodeaba con sus brazos para así cortar la distancia entre ellos y poder estar más abrazados. Se había dado cuenta de que Astrid minutos despúes, se había quedado dormida, e intentó de no despertarla haciendo algún que otro movimiento brusco. Pasó un rato y Astrid estaba empezando a sudar, con una expresión en la cara de querer romper en llanto. Hipo se preocupó mucho, la llamó y la zarandeó para que despertara, hasta que por fin despertó.

- Astrid... ¡Por fin! Me tenías muy preocupado -decía Hipo con un tono de preocupación, con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazándola con fuerza-. Astrid estaba aliviada y con lágrimas, al mismo tiempo, al ver que todo era un sueño. Astrid correspondió el abrazo, con mucha más fuerza y pegándolo más ella, respirando su aroma y recorriendo sus manos por toda su espalda, acariciándola, y ver que él estaba bien y estaba junto a ella.

- Hipo... -decía Astrid, separándose un poco de él para mirar aquellos ojos verde bosque, que le transmitían paz y tranquilidad-

- Astrid, ¿estás bien? Me has dado un susto de muerte -decía Hipo, con mucha más tranquilidad al mirar aquellos grandes y chispeantes ojos azules color mar, que le volvían loco-.

- He tenido una pesadilla horrible... tú estabas...tú... -decía a la vez que se le quebraba la voz y empezaban a salirle las lágrimas-.

- Shh... no pasa nada _Milady_, solo ha sido una pesadilla, estoy aquí contigo, estoy aquí... -decía mientras ponía su mano sobre la mejilla de Astrid, acariciándola suavemente, y levantando el pulgar para deshacerse de las lágrimas-.

Astrid estaba mucho más calmada y feliz, al ver que Hipo le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla, le quería demasiado, siempre está ahí para ella, y era lo que más le gustaba de él. Sus bocas estaban entreabiertas, sus alientos chocaban con la mandíbula del otro, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran, deseando ansiosos probar los labios del otro.

Astrid levantó su mano y la llevó hacia la mandíbula de Hipo, dibujando pequeñas constelaciones con sus dedos. Hasta que ambos se miraron los labios del otro, acortando los pocos centímetros que les separaban, así capturando los labios del otro, besándolos con suavidad, firmeza y amor. Astrid llevó los brazos al cuello de Hipo rodeándolo así, a la vez que acariciaba el pelo suave y sedoso. Mientras que Hipo, le rodeaba con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de Astrid, acariciándola con cuidado. Sus besos eran cada vez más apasionados, ambos exploraban las bocas del otro. Estuvieron así algún tiempo, parando solo para volver a coger aire.

Se querían demasiado, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, ya llevaban 5 años juntos, y habían pasado demasiadas experiencias juntos. Se comprometieron mucho antes del ataque de Drago PuñoSangriento. Estoico y el padre de Astrid, les dieron su bendición encantados y felices. Se casarían dentro de una semana, ambos estaban muy nerviosos y a la vez felices, por saber que iban a pasar el resto de su vida juntos.

Ambos estaban tan perdidos en el uno con el otro, que no se acordaron de que Desdentao y Tormenta estaban ahí con ellos, observándolos curiosamente, hasta que Desdentao se acercó y les lamió la cara. Ambos rieron.

- Desdentao... Ya sabes que eso no se quita -dijo Hipo levantándose, liberando a Astrid de sus brazos y sacudiéndose-.

- Pobrecitos, no le hemos prestado atención -le dijo Astrid a Hipo, a la vez que se levantaba, se sacudía e iba hacia Tormenta y le acariciaba la mandíbula-.

- Tienes razón, lo sentimos...-dijo Hipo montándose en Desdentao, acariciándole la cabeza-.

- Será mejor que volvamos, se está haciendo de noche y nos estarán buscando -le dijo Astrid a Hipo, subiéndose en Tormenta-

- Sí, será mejor -dijo Hipo preparado para volar-.

- ¿Por qué no echamos una carrera mientras volvemos? 1, 2, 3... ¡ya! -Astrid salió a volar tan rápido que Hipo no se dió ni cuenta-.

- Hey, espera _Milady_, eso no vale -dijo Hipo mostrando una sonrisa, saliendo a volar tras ella-.

**Espero que os haya gustado, sé que no es muy largo, pero bueno es mi primer fic jeje :P depende de los reviews que dejéis, me pensaré si continuar la historia, ya que tengo algunas cositas pensadas... bueno ¡hasta la próxima! xx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mysterious Message

**¡Hola! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo :) muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me han inspirado a seguir y por supuesto a escribir. Bueno os dejo con el capítulo, que lo disfrutéis ^^**

"**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Dreamworks Animation y/o a Cressida Cowell"**

_MYSTERIOUS MESSAGE_

Se dirigían hacia la aldea, Hipo intentaba alcanzar a Astrid que iba más adelante, pero con el frondoso bosque y a la vez la espesa niebla que se había levantado de repente, no conseguía ver nada.

Ya iba llegando a la aldea, cuando escuchó un grito débil que parecía ser de una chica y su dragón.

- ¡Astrid! ¡vamos Desdentao! -decía ordenando a Desdentao que fuera más rápido y que se adentrara en la espesa niebla-.

Hipo y Desdentao llegaron a una parte del bosque, donde aterrizaron. Hipo se bajó rápidamente del furia nocturna, al ver a un nader mortífero inconsciente que parecía ser Tormenta, donde se encontraba encima de Astrid, que también parecía estar inconsciente.

**P.V. Hipo**

Vi a Astrid atrapada bajo Tormenta. Corrí lo más rápido que me pudiera permitir la prótesis, y me acerqué a ellas. Llamaba a Tormenta, para que esta despertara y se levantara para poder ayudar a Astrid. Gracias a la ayuda de Desdentao conseguimos despertar a la nader.

Desdentao se acercó a ella para advertirle de que estaba encima de su amiga, cuando ésta se dio cuenta, de un salto liberó a Astrid, haciéndome ver que estaba herida. Me acerqué a ella, cogiéndola por la espalda para así poder verla mejor. Estaba sangrando por un costado, a causa de que tenía una flecha en ella, se la quité lo más rápido que pude sin tomarle ninguna importancia, arranqué un pedazo de tela de mi camisa para poder ponérselo y apretarle con fuerza para que la sangre se cortara.

Al cabo de una rato, ya no sangraba ¡gracias a Odín! Puse mi frente junto a la de ella, cerré los ojos y pedí con todas mis fuerzas a los dioses que despertara.

- Te pondrás bien, te pondrás bien... -dije-. Cuando se me quebró la voz y unas lágrimas se me escapaban de los ojos.

No podía evitar llorar. Desdentao se puso a mi lado para consolarme, mientras que Tormenta se puso al lado de Astrid y la llamaba con su cabeza.

Mis lágrimas iban a más, éstas caían sobre el rostro de Astrid. Cuando oí un sonido que provenían de unos labios tremendamente familiares.

**P.V. Normal**

_- _Hipo... -dijo una voz débil-. Hipo abrió sus ojos y vio que Astrid despertaba. Alzó su vista a la de ella, y la abrazó teniendo cuidado de no hacerlo muy fuerte, ya que todavía estaba muy débil.

_- Milady,_ yaestás a salvo... -dijo Hipo susurrándole en el oído-.

- ¡Auuch! -dijo Astrid con una mueca de dolor y haciendo que Hipo se apartara-.

- Lo siento no quería abrazarte tan fuerte, ¿te duele mucho? -decía Hipo mirándola a los ojos-.

- No... Hipo, no ha sido tu culpa, me duele de por sí, no te preocupes por mi ¿qué es lo que a pasado? -decía Astrid, intentando levantarse-.

- Despacio _Milady, _todavía estás muy débil... -decía, cogiéndola de los manos y haciendo que volviera a sentarse-.

- Ibas delante de mí pero no te podía ver, cuando escuché un grito, fui en tu ayuda y vi que tenías una flecha clavada en el costado, pero no te preocupes ahora te llevaremos a la aldea, te atenderán y te pondrás mejor -decía Hipo, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, deslizando sus dedos hasta llegar a su mentón-.

- Hipo... Será mejor que volvamos -decía, mientras llevaba su mano detrás de su nuca, y le acariciaba el cabello-.

Hipo se acercaba despacio a los labios de Astrid. Ella lo miraba desconcertada, hasta que sus labios se juntaron con los de él, dándole así un beso corto pero a la vez profundo.

- No quiero que te separes de mí nunca más ¿de acuerdo? -decía, mientras susurraba sobre sus labios-.

- Está bien... -dijo Astrid perdiéndose en sus grandes ojos verdes-.

Tormenta estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su amiga, que no paraba de sonreír. Desdentao inspeccionaba el lugar, se acercó a la flecha que fue clavada en el costado de Astrid, la olió y se dio cuenta de que en ella había algo.

Se acercó a Hipo y a Astrid, éste llevaba la flecha en la boca y se la enseñó a Hipo. Se dio cuenta de que en la flecha tenía atado un mensaje.

- Gracias campeón, no me había dado cuenta -decía, mientras se separaba un poco de Astrid y cogía la flecha que llevaba el furia nocturna en la boca-.

- ¿Un mensaje? -dijo Astrid, mirando a Hipo con curiosidad-.

- Vamos a ver que dice...-decía Hipo, mientras lo sacaba de la flecha y lo desenrollaba-.

Hipo leyó el mensaje, lo leyó en silencio. Astrid lo miraba con curiosidad, cuando vio que Hipo cambiaba su cara de felicidad a una seria.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hipo? -dijo Astrid, con un tono de preocupación-.

- Tenemos que volver a la aldea -dijo Hipo muy serio levantándose del suelo y cogiendo a Astrid de los brazos para ayudar a levantarla-.

- Dime ¿qué ocurre? Es algo malo -decía Astrid, mientras rodeaba a Hipo por la cintura con sus brazos para poder caminar-.

- Nada bueno, tenemos que volver y ya -decía Hipo mientras recargaba a Astrid en Desdentao y se subía en él junto a ella-.

- Tormenta, síguenos -decía mientras salía a volar hacia la aldea-.

Astrid se agarraba a la cintura de Hipo, y con su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, lo miraba curiosa y desconcertada, parecía tenso y preocupado, prefirió no preguntar de nuevo por el mensaje, y esperar a llegar a la aldea.

**¿Qué os aparecido? Espero que os haya gustado, dejad vuestro reviews, quiero ver como os va pareciendo mi historia cuanto más avanzo :) ¿Qué dirá el mensaje? ¿Y de quién será? ¡Gracias a todos por leer! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! xx**


	3. Chapter 3 - Return of Bludvist

**¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, sois mi mayor inspiración y apoyo, y perdonadme por dejaros con intriga. He estado ocupada con muchos exámenes y trabajos y no he podido subirla. Bueno sin más espera os dejo con el siguiente capítulo...**

"**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Dreamworks Animation y/o a Cressida Cowell"**

_RETURN OF BLUDVIST_

En la aldea...

Valka preocupada, buscaba a Hipo por todas partes, llevaba algunas horas sin aparecer y todavía le quedaban tareas que atender en la aldea. Fue a buscarlo a la fragua, allí se encontraba Bocón haciendo una especie de garfio nuevo, diseñado por Hipo. Esta se acercó a Bocón sin percatarse de que había alguien ahí, cuando se giró y saltó del susto al verla, quemándose la mano con el hierro fundido.

- ¡Auuch! Valka... que susto me has dado, no te esperaba aquí ¿querías algo? -dijo Bocón, metiendo la mano en cubo lleno de agua-.

- Lo siento Bocón, por entrar sin avisar, quería preguntarte si habías visto a Hipo, lleva algunas horas sin aparecer y estoy preocupada -dijo Valka-.

- Pues no, no lo he visto en todo el día, aunque antes a venido el padre de Astrid a preguntarme si la había visto. Lo más seguro es que se hayan ido a explorar por ahí, con sus dragones -dijo Bocón, ya con su mano mejor-.

- Puede ser... espero que estén bien, tengo un mal presentimiento... -dijo Valka, con un tono de preocupación-.

- Seguro que están bien, tú tranquila, son vikingos no hay nada que les pueda pasar -dijo Bocón, tranquilizándola y dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

- Espero que tengas razón... -dijo Valka, ya más tranquila-.

Cuando de pronto se escuchó en el cielo el sonido de un Furia Nocturna, que aterrizaba en el centro de la aldea. Hipo había llegado con Astrid, este se bajó rápidamente y ayudó a Astrid a bajar cuidadosamente, pues todavía se encontraba un poco débil y herida. Cuando de pronto, llegaron a recibirles los gemelos Chusco y Brusca, Patapez y Patán.

- Hipo, Astrid ¿dónde estabais? Os hemos estado buscando por todas partes -dijo Patapez acercándose a ellos-.

- Luego os lo explicaré, pero ahora debemos llevar a Astrid con Gothi para que la vea -dijo Hipo, sujetando a Astrid por la espalda-.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado a Astrid? -dijo Brusca, preocupada-.

- Nada, solo ha sido un simple arañazo, no es nada del otro mundo -dijo Astrid, intentando sostenerse sola, pero su herida le hizo efecto-. ¡Aahh!... estoy bien -dijo con un hilo de voz débil y volviendo a apoyarse en Hipo-.

- No hagas esfuerzos, estás muy débil... Todavía tienes la herida abierta, vamos a llevarte con Gothi para que te la cure -dijo Hipo, sujetándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos-.

Cuando saliendo de la fragua, aparecieron corriendo Valka y Bocón, preocupados. Valka se acercó a su hijo y a Astrid y los abrazó de la alegría de verlos bien.

- Hipo, Astrid, estáis bien... menos mal ¿dónde os habías metido? -dijo, alividad-.

- Mamá, temo decirte que Astrid está herida le dispararon una flecha, en ella había atado un mensaje... tengo que hablar contigo sobre él, al respecto. Luego te lo explicaré todo, pero primero llevaré a Astrid con Gothi para que le cure -dijo Hipo muy serio y a la vez preocupado-.

- ¡Oh no! pobre Astrid, la llevaremos con la matriarca y luego me hablas del mensaje... Ya sabía yo que algo iba mal.- dijo Valka, poniéndose al otro lado de Astrid para sujetarle por la espalda-.

- Chicos, avisad al padre de Astrid y decidle que no se preocupe, y Bocón por favor, llévate a Tormenta y a Desdentao para la Arena, luego los recogeré allí -decía Hipo, mientras se alejaba con Astrid y Valka-.

- Está bien... chicos ya habéis oído al jefe, contadle lo ocurrido al padre de Astrid y de manera suave -dijo Bocón-. ¿De acuerdo? -decía, mientras miraba a los gemelos, que sabían que ellos no eran muy suaves a la hora de contar ese tipo de cosas-.

Mientras con Hipo, Astrid y Valka... Llegaron a la casa de Gothi y llamaron a la puerta, la anciana abrió la puerta y miró con cara de asombro a Astrid, y los invitó a pasar. Los llevó a una habitación, indicándole que dejaran en la cama a Astrid, que ella se encargaría de todo. Con cuidado pusieron a Astrid sobre la cama, al parecer se había quedado dormida, estaba cansada. La anciana les indicó con su bastón, que ya se podían ir tranquilos que estaba en buenas manos. Pero Hipo no le hacía mucho caso.

- Hipo, hijo... debemos dejarla descansar -decía, acercándose a su hijo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello-.

- No mamá, quiero quedarme con ella... - decía, mientras miraba a Astrid y la agarraba de la mano con fuerza, con tono decisivo-.

- Hipo se que estás preocupado es normal, pero estará en buenas manos, estará bien -dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta-.

- No mamá... no puedo dejarla después de leer el mensaje -dijo Hipo, con lágrimas en los ojos-.

- ¿Que decía el mensaje hijo? Ahora me lo puedes contar -decía, mientras se acercaba a él de nuevo-.

- Mejor toma, léelo por ti misma... -le dijo, entregándole el mensaje-.

Valka empezó a leer...

_Maestro de dragones... ¿Sabes quién soy? Jajaja seguro que sí. Hace 5 meses ya de la muerte de Estoico el Inmenso y de mi ataque hacia Isla Mema como no acordarte ¿Verdad? Jajaja Te he escrito para decirte que no puedes dejar a los que más amas tanto tiempo solos, cambiándolos por tus responsabilidades como jefe. Tu madre recién llegada y a la vez con la perdida de tu padre, y sin darle el apoyo que necesita, que vergüenza... En cuanto a tu futura esposa... es bastante guapa y fuerte como vikinga... déjala sola mucho tiempo porque algún día ella será mía Jajaja. Y tu aldea Jajaja indefensa y sin proteger veo. Sí, te he estado observando, y por mucho tiempo, pero no te creas que no me verás, porque me verás y muy pronto, tendré mi venganza... y respecto a tu Furia Nocturna ya no lo necesito he encontrado a otro dragón que me servirá igualmente Jajaja Nos veremos muy pronto maestro de dragones..._

_PS: Ten cuidado con los que las personas que más amas pueden salir heridas _

_- Drago PuñoSangriento_

Valka se quedó totalmente sorprendida. Hipo en cambio volvió su cara y esta se llenó de lágrimas, mientras se escondía en el cuello de Astrid. Valka al ver a su hijo de esa forma y se acercó a tranquilizarle mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- Hipo, todo saldrá bien... -le dijo-.

- Mamá, sé que no saldrá bien... Tengo miedo a que os haga daño... ya e visto de lo que es capaz de hacer, he perdido a mi padre y no quiero perderos a vosotros también. Tengo miedo a no ser un buen jefe, un buen marido, un buen vikingo... que no sabe cuidar a lo que más quiere -decía, mientras lloraba y agarraba más fuerte la mano a Astrid-.

- Hipo... Escucha, sé de lo es capaz de hacer, lo vi con mis propios ojos, sé lo duro que es perder a alguien que amas. Pero recuerda, que el amor es mucho más fuerte que la venganza, y sé que todos unidos podremos enfrentarnos a todos lo que nos venga. Nadie será capaz de hacernos nada mientras tú estés aquí. Te queremos mucho Hipo, no lo olvides, siempre estaremos contigo en todo.

- Gracias mamá... -decía Hipo, secándose las lágrimas-.

Valka le devolvió el "De nada, hijo" con una sonrisa. Mientras Gothi entró a la habitación y atendió a Astrid. Hipo seguía a su lado dándole la mano, su madre le miraba orgullosa. Después de media hora, la matriarca indicó que ya le había curado y que se encontraba bien, saliendo así de la habitación. Astrid empezó a despertar vio a Hipo a su lado, se había quedado dormido con su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y aún seguía dándole la mano. Valka que estaba a su otro lado sonrió al verla despertar.

- Astrid ¿cómo estás? -le dijo Valka-.

- Bien, gracias Valka... ¿Habéis estado conmigo todo el tiempo? -dijo Astrid mientras acariciaba con su otra mano la cabeza de Hipo-.

- Sí... Hipo no quería separarse de ti, te quiere demasiado -dijo con una sonrisa-.

- Lo sé, yo también le quiero muchísimo -dijo Astrid con una sonrisa, apretando su mano que seguía unida a la de él-.

**Bueno eso es todo, este capítulo es mucho más largo como veis. Espero poder subir el siguiente en las vacaciones de navidad ;) Bueno os dejo aquí las respuestas a algunos comentarios que algunos me habéis dejado:**

**Nia Haddock: ¡Gracias! Estoy muy contenta con tus reviews :) no pensaba que mi historia llegara a gustar. Y como has leído si que he mencionado lo que decía el mensaje, ya que no quería dejarlos con tanta intriga. Gracias por seguir mi historia, Besos :***

**videl.S.S: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! No pensaba que llegara a gustar a tantas personas. ¡Muchas gracias! Me has hecho muy feliz :) Gracias por seguir mi historia, Besos :***

**H y A: ¡Muchas gracias! No pensaba que pensaras así :) Intento describir a los personajes como lo que sentimos las personas en la vida real, por eso describo muy bien todo lo que siente Hipo y los demás. Y lo siento por dejarte con intriga y gracias por seguir mi historia, Besos :***

**astrid hofensons5757: ¡Hola! :) muchas gracias por tu review, me haces muy feliz, y gracias por seguir mi historia, besos ;***


	4. Chapter 4 - Confused

**¡Holaa! He vuelto, disculpadme por la tardanza, he tenido muchos asuntos que hacer y resolver, lo siento. Intentaré subir un capítulo en cuanto pueda, si no estoy ocupada con los exámenes. Sin más espera os dejo con el siguiente capítulo... Capítulo Hiccstrid ^^ para recompensároslo. Creo que es un poco más largo que los demás, que lo disfrutéis ;)**

"**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Dreamworks Animation y/o a Cressida Cowell"**

_CONFUSED_

**P.V. Astrid**

Han pasado 3 días desde que recibimos aquel misterioso mensaje, del que yo misma fui víctima. No quiso hablarme de él, me dijo que prefería no decirme nada que sería mejor para mí y para él. No sé de que tiene miedo a decirme, yo también debería saberlo, todos lo saben, ¿tan malo es?. Hay veces que pienso lo peor, y mientras más pienso, más me interesa saberlo. Pienso sacárselo.

Llevaba un par de días quedándome en casa de Hipo, ya que Valka y él insistieron, sobretodo él. Gothi les dijo que tenía que descansar y reposar unos cuantos días hasta que me encontrara mejor. Mi padre me visitó al día siguiente de despertar. Estaba muy enojado y a la vez feliz de verme sana y salva. Mi padre regañó a Hipo, le dijo que debía cuidar más de mí y estar más atento, ya que yo iba a ser su mujer. Yo le dije que no era así, yo fui la imprudente por no prestar atención a mi alrededor. Mi padre seguía insistiendo hasta que pedí que volviera a casa, que ya hablaríamos. Hipo estaba cabizbajo pensando en lo que le dijo mi padre, yo intenté explicarle que no fue su culpa, y que mi padre no pensaba lo que decía.

Desde entonces, Hipo no se separa de mi ni a sol, ni a sombra. Lo veo mucho más atento y más cariñoso, cosa que me parece extraño.

El sol se filtra por las rendijas de la persiana de madera de la ventana de la habitación. Puedo oír a los Terrores Terribles cantar en el tejado. Me empieza a molestar la claridad que entra por la ventana así que me tapo la cabeza con la manta. De repente, escucho unos pasos sigilosos y el repiqueteo de un metal sobre el suelo de madera, que se acerca a mí y se sienta justo a mi lado. Por el repiqueteo del metal puedo decir con claridad que es Hipo. Siento como me acaricia la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

- Buenos días _My Lady, _¿cómo estás?

Me destapo, y veo que tiene una media sonrisa en sus labios y que me observa con sus preciosos ojos verdes fijamente.

_- _Buenos días... estoy mucho mejor que ayer, pero muy cansada.

- No me extraña, últimamente no duermes mucho, y sabes que tienes que descansar para recuperarte pronto.

- Estoy bien Hipo, solo que tengo unas pesadillas horribles todas las noches, y siempre es la misma... y no logro pegar ojo.

Bajo la cabeza avergonzada, esa pesadilla me atormenta y siempre es la misma desde aquel día. No puedo soportar el pensar en que Hipo... bueno...Reprimo un sollozo. Hipo estira la mano y con su dedo índice y pulgar me coge la barbilla y tira de mi cabeza hacia arriba para que vuelva a mirarle. Me acaricia el labio inferior con el pulgar. Y siento un estremecimiento que afecta a un punto de mi vientre, Hipo no es demasiado dado al contacto.

- No te preocupes cariño, solo es una pesadilla...Puede ser que la tienes porque no comes demasiado. Tienes que comer Astrid, estás más delgada.

- Puede que sea eso... pero es que nunca tengo apetito.

- Bueno pero tienes que comer, por favor Astrid. Ahora, déjame ver tu herida.

Asiento con la cabeza y me levanto el chaleco para que pueda verlo, y entonces me unta una especie de aceite que le ha dado Gothi. ¿De dónde lo ha sacado? Me estremezco, ¿pero que me ocurre? Hipo está más autoritario, cariñoso y preocupado de lo normal ¿es que no lo notáis? ¡Odín! ¿Por qué no me dice de una vez lo que le preocupa? No me molesta que sea así conmigo, es más, me gusta, pero tampoco quiero que cambie el como era antes.

- ¡Ya está! Parece que está cicatrizando bien... Voy a ir abajo por tu desayuno.

- Hipo que es lo que te preocupa... ¿Estás así por lo que te dijo mi padre? Te comportas muy raro.

Digo, y le cojo la mano para evitar que se vaya y se vuelve a sentar junto a mí.

- No lo hago _My Lady... _Tu padre tiene razón, y no voy a volver a dejarte sola.

- Hipo no te preocupes por mi padre, no fue tu culpa, ya te lo he dicho. Por favor no vayamos a revivir esa conversación.

- Está bien... Te quiero, Astrid.

¡Oh por Odín! Hipo no suele decirme estas cosas, el corazón me ha dado un vuelco y he dejado de respirar. ¿Veis a lo que me refiero? Ohh, Hipo...

- Yo más Hipo... ¿Ves a lo que me refiero estás muy raro?

- No puedo decirle a mi futura esposa, que la quiero más que a nada.

Ohh, Astrid... respira... inhala, exhala... me ruborizo ¡Por Odín! Tengo que acostumbrarme a esto, pero es que nunca ha sido así. Con una sonrisa en los labios, me agarra del cuello, se acerca a mí y me da un beso suave en los labios. Yo me dejo llevar, profundizo más el beso, enredando mis dedos en su pelo, él lo sigue, profundizándolo más aún. Lo necesito... El beso se vuelve más intenso, noto que su lengua invade mi boca ¡Oh Odín! La mía le sigue sin ni siquiera percatarme, y danza con la suya. Su boca, sabe tan bien... Siento un estremecimiento cálido bajo mi vientre. ¿Qué es esto? Nunca nos habíamos besado con tanta intensidad. Lo deseo tanto... ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Lentamente noto como me va subiendo el chaleco para intentar sacármelo. Oh, no, Hipo, no estoy preparada aún...

Rompemos el beso, al escuchar a la puerta del piso de abajo cerrándose.

- ¿Hipo? Estamos aquí, ya hemos llegado.

Hipo y yo nos separamos al instante, veo que está igual de ruborizado que yo, pero su expresión es ¿avergonzada? ¿arrepentimiento? ¿defraudada? No logro entender que nos ha pasado.

Se oyen pasos en el pasillo y aparecen Valka y Desdentao. Desdentao se lanza encima de los dos y nos lame la cara.

- Desdentao, ten cuidado... Astrid todavía no está bien del todo.

- Oh hijo, estás aquí. Ya hemos terminado algunas de tus tareas ¿Estás mejor Astrid?

Asiento con la cabeza, aún ruborizada.

- ¿Hipo ha desayunado ya?

- ¡Por Odín! Es verdad...

Se levanta rápido y sale de la habitación con Desdentao. No sé que nos ha pasado, y si hubiéramos llegado a más... me ruborizo al pensarlo.

- Astrid cariño, ¿te ha untado Hipo ya el aceite?

- Sí, gracias Valka de todas formas... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Digo, mirando mis dedos entrelazados. Valka pone una expresión de asombro. Voy a preguntarle por Hipo y ese maldito mensaje. Estoy decidida.

- Claro, lo que quieras.

- Verás... Hipo está últimamente muy extraño conmigo, y creo que tiene que ver con el mensaje y con mi padre... ¿Qué decía el mensaje?

**Se acabó... Lo siento por dejaros con la intriga, de nuevo... pero no os preocupéis, que actualizaré pronto. Muchos besos a todos :* Espero que haya sido lo que esperabais... Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia y han sido tan pacientes. Hasta pronto :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Meeting Unexpected

**¡Holaa! Ya estoy de vuelta, por fin he terminado el curso y ya estamos en las vacaciones de verano ^_^ por eso, como ya estoy libre de deberes, trabajos y exámenes; pues ya puedo sacar el tiempo para seguir con esta historia, y que decir también que hasta que me venga inspiración ;P bueno sin dejar de haceros esperar más, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

"_**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Dreamworks Animation y/o a Cressida Cowell"**_

_MEETING UNEXPECTED_

**Hipo P.O.V.**

¿Pero que es lo que me ha pasado? Creo que ha notado que me comporto muy diferente co ella. Tengo que tranquilizarme... Mientras esté conmigo... ¿qué le podría pasar?

- Desdentao, amigo, ¿me ayudas a preparar el desayuno para Astrid?

Desdentao asiente con un gorgojeo, y me pongo a ello.

Ya tenemos el desayuno listo, así que subimos hacia mi habitación con la bandeja, el cual lleva leche de yak caliente y unas tostadas con huevos. Esto le hará reponer las fuerzas. Y veo que Astrid y mamá están hablando muy bajito y susurrando. Cuando se dan cuenta de que estoy en el marco de la puerta, ambas me miran con curiosidad, Astrid baja la mirada avergonzada y mi madre sonríe.

¿De qué habrán estado hablando? Dejo mis pensamientos a un lado, y me dispongo a hablar.

- Aquí está tu desayuno _My Lady -_Acerco la bandeja con una sonrisa, y me siento junto a ella en la cama-.

- Gracias... - susurra-.

¿Qué le ha hecho actuar ahora así tan de repente? Mamá... ¿Qué le habrá contado?

- Bueno hijo, creo que Astrid ya está mucho mejor y que ya puede salir de este escondrijo, r ir a dar un paseo, para que le de un poco el aire.

¿Qué? No, no, de ninguna manera no puedo dejar que salga sola. No me fio de ninguna manera... Drago puede estar por ahí fuera oculto entre la gente de la aldea o en el bosque. Y ya bastante claro me quedó cuando nos encontramos hace dos noches, todavía sigo pensando la oferta que me hizo...

_Flashback_

- ¿Que tal si vamos a su casa a por una muda para que se cambie? -pregunté a Patapez que salía detrás de mí, de mi casa-.

- Claro, si quieres me adelanto y tú si quieres puedes ir a por algo de comer. No te vendría mal, te vas a quedar más delgado de lo que ya estás - me dice con una risita mientras se aleja con Barrilete, hacia la casa de Astrid-.

Bueno la verdad es que no tengo hambre, y ahora mismo eso no es importante. Me ocuparé de eso más tarde.

La aldea está desierta, todos deben estar cenando o durmiendo. No hay ni un alma solo estoy yo, ya que a Desdentao lo he dejado descansando junto al fuego, en el salón.

De pronto, escucho unos pasos que se acercan lentamente hacia mí, por mi espalda. Cuando me decido a darme la vuelta, sin bajar la guardia, veo a Drago que me mira con su típica sonrisa maléfica.

- Vaya Hipo, por fin te encuentro... Parece que recibiste mi mensaje -dice soltando una carcajada-.

- ¿Qué quieres Drago?

- Vengo a proponerte una oferta y si aceptas, prometo salir de la vida de tus amigos y de tu familia. Y soy un hombre de palabra. No me gusta ese rollo de mandar notitas y esperar a que ocurra todo, yo voy vas al grano.

Pero, ¿cómo se atreve? Ha invadido mi vida, y me ha arrebatado a mi padre, y ahora quiere hacer un trato conmigo. No, Drago, ese juego no va conmigo. Pero si eso ayuda a que salga de mi vida y de la de los demás, entonces, me lo pensaré. Bastante tengo que aguantar todo el odio que le tengo ahora mismo.

- ¿Qué clase de oferta?

- Quiero que te alíes conmigo y me ayudes a reunir a cada especie de dragón, solo por la noche. Si lo haces bien no te llevarás ningún castigo, pero recuerda... Si aceptas no pisaré, ni tocaré esta isla, ni a tus amigos, ni a tu familia y ni siquiera a ese Furia Nocturna; Y si no aceptas, haré lo que te puse en la nota y te digo que nadie se mantendrá con vida.

¿QUÉ? ¿Quiere que me alíe con él y que le ayude a reunir dragones? ¿Para qué? Son tantas preguntas... ¡Está loco! Pero... Si lo hago dejará en paz a isla Mema y a todos. No quiero que les hagan daño, pero tampoco soporto la idea de que pueda hacer daño a los dragones.

- ¿Y para qué quieres a los dragones?

- Ah, ah, eso no puedo revelarlo, ya lo verás cuando acabemos de reunir a todos ellos -dice con diversión-.

No puedo contener por mucho más tiempo, la ira y el odio que tengo hacia él.

- Que me dices, ¿aceptas?

No, no puedo, tengo que pensarlo con tiempo, todavía no puedo darle una respuesta, sería demasiado pronto.

- Tengo que pensármelo...

- Bueno, no sé que tienes que pensar, parece que no quieres que tu gente esté a salvo, y que tampoco los quieres tanto.

¿Pero, como se atreve? No se hace una idea de cuanto los quiero, sobretodo a mamá, Desdentao y Astrid. Ellos son la parte de mi vida que no puede faltar.

- Bueno está bien, te daré 3 días, para que lo pienses bien. Si decides aceptar, quiero que esperes en la playa por la madrugada, uno de mis hombres te llevará hasta a mí. Y recuerda que no puedes llevar al Furia Nocturna esto queda entre nosotros.

Yo asiento, cierro los ojos frustrado y refriego los dedos sobre mis sienes.

- Está bien, te daré una respuesta.

Abro los ojos y veo que no está, a desaparecido completamente. ¿Cuándo se ha ido? Puff... son demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

- ¡Hipo! -chilla una voz a mis espaldas-.

Pego un salto y me doy la vuelta. ¿Por qué son todos tan sigilosos?

- Chusco, me has dado un susto de muerte

- Lo siento Hipo, es que vi que estabas hablando solo y vi el momento de asustarte, así que en verdad no lo siento para nada -me dice riendo-.

- ¡Eh Hipo! -gritó una voz conocida-.

Ambos nos giramos y vemos que se acerca Patapez y Barrilete, que traen la muda para Astrid.

- Lo siento por haber tardado, es que el padre de Astrid estaba cenando y le dio de comer también a Barrilete, así que he tenido que esperar a que acabara. Ya sabes como le gusta comer, ¿a que sí bonita? -dice Patapez acariciando a Barrilete-.

- No te preocupes Patapez, vámonos a casa, mi madre nos está esperando.

_Fin del Flashback_

_- _¡Hipo! -me llama mamá, dando una palmada delante de mí-.

Vuelo a la realidad. Me doy cuenta de que Astrid está de pie, junto a mi madre y que ya se ha terminado el desayuno.

- ¿Que te pasa? Has estado pensativo y ausente todo el tiempo.

- Nada, nada, solo estaba pensando en mis cosas.

Astrid me mira curiosa y aparta la mirada cuando se da cuenta de que la estoy mirando. ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Vuelta a la adolescencia? ¿Por qué se comporta así? Aunque la verdad es que está muy dulce cuando lo hace, me hace recordar a cuando yo la miraba así.

- Mamá, creo que es mejor que se debería quedar aquí un poco más.

- ¡Por el amor de Thor! Hipo, ya estoy bien.

- Tiene razón hijo, ya se ha recuperado totalmente, está en perfectas condiciones.

- No, tiene que mantener reposo y quiero que se quede aquí -me levanté y di un fuerte pisotón al suelo enojado. Las dos se sobresaltaron-.

No permitiré que salga todavía. Drago puede hacer una de las suyas, aprovechando que no está en condiciones. No me quiero hacer a la idea. Me pone furioso.

- Lo siento, voy a salir, te guste o no. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Ya no soy una niña, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

¿Pero qué? ¿Está hablando enserio? No hay otro remedio...

- Mamá déjanos solos por favor, llévate a Desdentao a dar una vuelta, yo iré enseguida.

Desdentao me mira dudoso, le acaricio el hocico y se pone al lado de mi madre.

- Está bien hijo, pero has caso de lo que te he dicho -se dirigió a la puerta, con Desdentao a su lado y ambos bajaron rápidamente.-

Escucho la puerta de abajo cerrarse con un golpe. Vuelvo a mirar hacia Astrid y parece que está muy disgustada. Tiene las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de sus caderas. Me voy acercando lentamente hacia ella.

- Escucha Astrid, no puedo dejar que salgas, no todavía, por favor.

Me mira dubitativa, y ahora se cruza de brazos.

- ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez la verdad? Desde que apareció esa maldita nota no has dejado de preocuparte y comportarte súper raro conmigo.

Como sigo acercándome a ella lentamente, su espalda choca con la pared, ahora está acorralada. Se da cuenta y baja de nuevo la mirada. ¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar con ella y ahora besarla no lo era? Eso me da la oportunidad de cambiar de tema. No puedo dejar que lo sepa no aún. Como se entere es muy capaz de ir a por Drago.

- ¿Me lo vas a decir o qué? -dice en voz baja-.

De pronto, la aprieto salvajemente contra la pared y la beso apasionadamente con desesperación y necesidad. Está asombrada, no se esperaba que hiciera eso. Suelta un gemido de dolor, seguramente por su herida, todavía pegada a mi boca. Dirige sus manos a mi cabello y me lo revuelve, cuando mi lengua se abre paso en su boca y danza con la suya sintiéndonos el uno al otro.

Su boca sabe tan bien... Mis manos pasan de ambos lados de sus cabezas, a sus muslos, los cuales acaricio levemente, y otra, acariciando su piel debajo de la camisa en su espalda, haciéndole soltar un gemido. ¡Thor! ¿Por qué me siento tan excitado al escuchar hacerle eso? ¿Por qué siento este deseo? Pero no, aún no.

Mi entrepierna responde y choca con el muslo de ella. Suelta otro gemido. Me estoy volviendo loco de escucharla. Abandono su boca, ya que nos estábamos quedando sin respiración; y paso a su cuello, lo beso suavemente y voy subiendo hasta su oreja donde tiro del lóbulo, y esta vez me llama:

- Hipo... yo... yo... quiero... -me pega más a ella, y balancea sus caderas, rozando con mi miembro-.

Y ahora yo suelto un gemido. No, tengo que parar... Me voy a volver loco como siga, podría ser muy bruto, y además todavía no está en condiciones. Lo siento amiguito, no es la hora aún.

Me aparto de ella a regañadientes, veo que jadea, y como su pecho sube y baja. Me mira con una mezcla de decepción y deseo.

- ¿Por qué paras?... ¿Es que no me deseas? -me dice jadeante, haciendo un esfuerzo porque le salgan las palabras.

- No quiero aprovecharme de ti en tu estado, sé que todavía te duele y no te has recuperado del todo -me sonrojo-. Y además, claro que te deseo, más de lo que crees, demasiado me controlo... Pero, no quiero hacerlo todavía, con todo lo que está pasando... Es mejor encontrar el momento y el lugar adecuado. Quiero que sea especial.

¡Wow! ¿Cómo he dicho todo eso sin tartamudear?

- Cariño, estoy bien, estoy cansada de repetírtelo... Y sobre lo otro, esperaré, pero porque te quiero demasiado, y además sé que contigo siempre será especial -se acerca a mí y me da un suave beso en los labios, luego me acaricia en la mejilla y me mira fijamente a los ojos-.

- Está bien, me quedaré, pero cuando quiera salir, vendrás conmigo, ¿así me dejarás?

Como quiero a esta mujer, mi futura mujer...

- Si, cuando quieras y siempre conmigo... -digo y dirijo mis manos a su cintura-.

Se me acerca y me da un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Muy bien, quiero que salgamos ahora -me sonríe con su sonrisa deslumbrante-.

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. No puedo resistirme a esta chica. Sé que nos deseamos y mucho tanto como nos queremos, la próxima vez será...

**¡Tachán! Aquí está el capítulo, esta vez lo he hecho más largo como habréis leído. Si tenéis alguna duda me preguntáis lo que queráis ;) Mil gracias enserio por leer mi historia. Siempre habrá Hiccstrid por si preguntáis ya que la historia va de ellos. Y sobre el lemon, posiblemente habrá... Si lo hago, me saldrá muy mal, nunca he escrito algo así. Bueno ya resolveré las dudas, en cuanto continúe con los capítulos. Ya se os resolverán. ¡Mucho besos desde España! xx**


End file.
